We Need To Talk
by hetalia27
Summary: Eclare, Celi fic, sorry If its bad
1. We Need To Talk

I Do Not Own Degrassi - Ame.

(Psst It's My Birthday! ^^ 8.3.10)

This is after Eli give's Clare his head phones.

**We Need To Talk.**

We need to talk. Words everyone hates to hear. But what's worse is waiting for it.

I read those lines over and over again pondering what my parents are talking about. But in the end not wanting to hear it. I looked at the headphones Eli had given me earlier today. I could hear my parents screaming.

Pondering, then deciding to put Eli's headphones on. He was right, they do block out all sound. After a few seconds of letting my mind wander onto Eli I took off the headphones and waited for sound. But my parents were done arguing.

"Clare! Can you come down here?" I heard my mom yell. Reluctantly I walked down the stairs and saw my mom and dad standing by the couch, which was never a good sign.

"Come Clare. Sit down okay," my dad said. Another bad sign. I came over and sat on the couch.

"Your." my mom started, took a deep breath and continued; "Your father and I have come to an agreement. We have drifted apart."

"What do you mean by that? Are you…" my voice trailed off.

"Yes Clare sweetie. Your mother and I are getting a divorce." my father said. I looked at him, not wanting to speak. Just to crawl into a corner and lay there in my wallow.

I just nodded and scurried back into my room and laid on my bed. That's when I heard my laptop ding. I walked over and saw my IMs.

Eli-gold49: Life is bittersweet. At one point you think that everything will be okay, then the next thing you know all goes wrong.

I stared at the screen. Could he read my mind?Clare-e23: What?Eli-gold49: The English assignment, remember Clare? We're suppose to write an essay on it. What it means to us.

Clare-e23: Oh yeah. What about it?

Eli-gold49: Nothing really, just felt like making an excuse to talk to you.

Clare-e23: Doesn't, "Hi Clare, what's up?" no longer work?

Eli-gold49: Hi Clare, what's up?

Clare-e23: Ha, Ha. Nothing really. Just thinking.

Eli-gold49: About?

I looked at the screen, wondering if I should tell him about my parents. But I didn't bother to ask why they are divorcing.

Eli-gold49: Your parents?

Clare-e23: You can read my like a book.

Eli-gold49: A book I'm very fond of.

I smiled at the screen. But then frowned as I typed.

Clare-e23: They're getting a divorce.

He took a few seconds before he replied.

Eli-gold49: I don't know what to say.

Clare-e23: Me either… Listen, I'm heading to bed. See you tomorrow?

Eli-gold49: Can't wait.

I smiled and signed off and plopped back onto my bead and tried to sleep. Thoughts of Eli entering my head, slowly. I couldn't help but think about him. His amazing green eyes, his black hair, his crooked but attractive smile. They way he was so vampire like. I felt like I was turning back into the perv I was when I used to crush on Declan.

I walked to my laptop and started typing…

"There I was. Walking into the forest like I did every night to get away from all the fighting and anger and lonesome, though I was still alone. There was no pain. As I walked to a clearing and saw a boy. His hair was dark as the night and his green eyes shone in the moonlight.

'Who are you?' he asked me, me thinking the same thing.

'I am but a mere mortal trying to escape my dreaded fate. Wishing the world could be reverted back to the way it was when I was young,' I said

'Deep words for a mortal. But then you have that English fellow. My name is Eli," he said I looked at him, his eyes drawing me closer to him.

'Shakespeare, read him have you?' I asked him also walking closer to me.

'Read him, ate him? What difference?' Eli asked I cocked my head to the side.

'Vampire' I said, he chuckled.

'No mermaid,' I smiled at him my neck still crooked. But there were no more words spoken. We walked up to each other and…"

I stopped typing there, starting to feel like to much of a perv, thinking about Eli. I shut my computer off and went to bed.

-LB-

I watched her walking out of the bus. She walked slowly looking on the ground, not paying attention to what her Indian friend was saying for once. But her friend didn't seem to mind, she just kept blabbering. I grabbed my bag and walked over to her.

"Hi Clare," I said, she didn't look up or anything.

"Clare?" I said. Still no reply.

"Clare!" I yelled. She looked up and backed up a bit.

"Hi Eli," she said, already blushing though I had done no type of flirting yet. Not that I ever flirt with her, I'm just a bit _friendly_.

"So what happened? With them?" I asked, as we walked into the building and to her locker. I leaned on the one next to hers as she put her books in, just staring. I wanted to know everything about Clare. I need to know everything about Clare.

_I needed Clare. _Period.

"I don't know. I was to afraid to ask. They just said it and then, I walked away," she said, her brilliant blue eyes more distant than always.

"Clare. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk," I said putting my hand on her shoulder after she slammed her locker shut.

She smiled at me. A smile that made my heart race.

"I know. Thanks," Clare said and hugged me, then walked away.

-LB-

I walked into my house. Mom and dad both weren't there I walked upstairs and then the phone rang. I put my bag back on my bed and ran downstairs, then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Clare? Hey Clare, how are you?" Darcy asked on the other line.

"Okay, how about you Darcy?" I asked.

"No need to lie to me. Mom and dad told me about the divorce," Darcy said. I sighed.

"I just can't believe that its happening. To us. I'm Saint Clare. I'm suppose to have the perfect Christian family. I just don't know what going to happen anymore," I said sobbing slightly in the phone.

"Clare. Listen. Its going to be okay. Even if I'm not really there, I'm here for you," she said with a light voice.

"Thanks Darcy," I said, and the line was cut. I sighed and put the phone back on the hook and walked back upstairs.

I turned my computer back on and the fan fiction I was writing about Eli for my Fortnight series was still open. I looked at where I left off and started typing again.

"Eli put his lips on my neck and inhaled my scent. His canines scratching the skin on my neck, leaving butterfly kisses. His green eyes looked at me from my neck and I looked back down at him.

'You look good enough to eat' he murmured onto my skin, his icy breath cooling my skin.

'Seeing you as you are you actually might' I said back to him, my breath shaky.

I kept typing not looking at the screen from slight embarrassment.

Eli-gold49: Hey Clare

Clare-e23: He nibbled on the skin and slowly dug his fags into my skin.

Eli-gold49: What?

Clare-e23: Uh. I was writing Fortnight fan fiction please ignore that.

Eli-gold49: Okay. Do you by any chance want to hang out?

Clare-e23: Now?

Eli-gold49: Yeah. Why not a good time.

Clare-e23: No. It's fine. See you at The Dot in 10.

I signed off and shut my computer down and walked to The Dot. With in a few seconds I was sitting on the bench where me and Eli had been sitting on talking when we skipped.

"The night is young, dear mortal. Let me sink my teeth into that lushes ivory skin," said Eli from behind me. I turned.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I have my strange obsession and you have yours." I said. He put both hands up and walked in front of me.

"True. Here. I got this for you," Eli said handing me a little box. I took it and opened it. Inside was a pretty necklace with a blue flower on. I looked up at Eli.

"It's really not my style, but it reminded me of your eyes," he said I smiled got up and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Listen Clare. I'm not use to things like this. I, I don't date. I don't tell girls how I feel. I don't do this. But Clare, I really like you," Eli said and looked me in the eyes.

"Eli. I, the boys I've been attracted to both had someone else in their life. Guys make me feel so insecure like I'm here and they're just move on from me eventually. But for some reason I think that I'll be okay with you. Eli, I like you too," I said. Eli smiled his crooked smile and leaned down to kiss me, but instead of my lips he kissed my cheek.

"See you in the morning Clare, get a good night sleep, if you can," Eli smirked and walked away and into Morty. And drove home. I stood there then walked home.

The End ^^

-Sorry if it was bad.


	2. Telling Everyone

**Telling Everyone** - By Ame

Decided to continue, but I don't know how it'll turn out.

For All That Don't Know… LB stands for line break. Sasuke got me into it _

~~~~LB~~~~

He bit down in my neck. Ever since then I hadn't felt the same. There was something about Eli. He made my heart race, and I wouldn't mind making it stop either.

I was meeting him tonight too. I'd seen him every night since I found out about my life turning upside down. I felt alive when I was with him, even though he wasn't really alive.

"Well good day to you sir," I said as I walked to our clearing. He turned from the water my face.

"Well good day to you to madam. Such lovely weather we're having," Eli said nodding his head slightly.

"It is. It makes me want to take a stroll," I said, he smirked.

"Well you better watch out, strolls in the forest are dangerous. You don't know what might come out and bite you" he said showing his canines. I smiled at him.

"Maybe I don't mind being bitten. By a certain… creature" I said. Eli smiled and walked up to me and_

"Clare! Are you home?" my mother screamed from downstairs. I stopped typing.

"Yes mom!" I screamed back and checked the time. 8o'clock on Saturday. It had been a week since my dad moved out, the divorce hadn't been finalized yet, but my mother was always out with other men, but I expected nothing less, more so from my father. I would see her every one or two days.

"Okay. Did you eat?" my mom yelled back. I got up and brushed myself off. I looked at what I was wearing to make sure it was okay. It was a simple red dress like t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Put on some lip gloss and walked downstairs.

"Actually I was about to go out," I said grabbing my cell phone and shoving it in my pocket.

"Oh. I was hoping that we could eat together. Never mind I'll go out with Mrs. Walterz. I'll see you when ever okay sweetie" my mom said, changing real fast and grabbing her bag. Kissing my forehead as she walked past me and out the door. I just shook my head and walked out as well. And off to the Dot to meet Alli.

I walked inside the Dot in the next 10 minutes, and spotted Alli sitting waiting for me. She was the only other person that I told about my parents.

"She thinks that drinking and having sex with other men all day and night is going to solve her problems. This had been going on for a week, I'm afraid that my mom will get and STD" I said, sitting next to Alli.

"No ones perfect Clare, it can't be helped. This is her way of coping. Its how she handles things, the only way you can solve it is by talking to her," Alli said I frowned.

"Oh yeah, the fanfic you posted yesterday. Moving on the Eli?" she giggled. I blushed.

"Um. Well. Uh." I didn't know what to say. I didn't tell anyone about Eli yet, not that I cared what people thought. I just didn't.

"Clare. I can tell you want him bad," Alli said I just gave her a look.

"Talking about wanting people bad," I said nodding behind her. She turned around and saw Drew, who walked up to us.

"Hey Alli. Carle?" Drew asked, I looked at him.

"Clare," I said he nodded and sat next to Alli, kissing her cheek.

"So Drew, what's up?" Alli asked. I looked at her, like she didn't know.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out," he said in a low voice.

"Well my parents don't expect me to be home till 10" she smiled then remembered me.

"Go," I said, she smiled at me and walked away with Drew.

"Check?" asked Peter, I looked at him and realized I don't have my wallet.

"Um, can you put it on my tab?" I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I got you. But only this one time okay" he smiled and walked away. I smiled and took a sip of my coffee and looked out the window thinking about my Fortnight fic.

"Hey Clare," said a voice but I was to dazed to realize how's voice it is, I turned around slowly.

"Oh. Hi Eli." I said and smiled.

"Something on your mind?" he asked I looked back out the window.

"Your mom?" I flinched a little.

"She thinks that drinking and sex will fix her problems, all its going to do is get her and STD, or pregnant," I said looking Eli in the face.

"Then why don't you go move in with your dad," he asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"I don't know. I just get a bad feeling from my dad lately. I just wish that we could be the good Christian family we were before. We were happy," I said, feeling something sliding on my leg.

"Maybe its not such a bad thing, I mean you can't get in trouble," he smirked, I stood up.

"What? No!" I said looking down at him chuckling.

"I was kidding Clare," he said and shook his head. Eli got up, grabbed my coffee and walked to the door and looked at me.

"Coming?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and walked with him out side.

~~~~LB~~~~

Me and Clare were just standing outside, letting the cool air take us.

"Well, good day madam. Such great weather we are having isn't it?" I asked her, she looked at me partially shocked.

"It is. Makes me want to go on a stroll," she said quietly and looked down.

"Shall we?" I asked holding my hand out, she smiled and took it. Interlacing out fingers we walked around the park near the Dot. We didn't say anything until we got to a clearing surrounded by trees and a pond.

Clare looked up at me. I looked down at her. She flashed me a small smile.

"Clare." I absentmindedly said. She looked at me, waiting to go on.

"You better watch for strolls in forests, you wouldn't want to get bit," I said referring to her vampire obsession. She hesitated before she said anything more.

"Maybe I don't mind being bitten by a certain… creature," I smiled flashing my teeth, without knowing it leaning down closer to Clare.

She held her breathing waiting, but I stopped and leaned back, not wanting to rush. Clare exhaled but looked up at me slightly disappointed.

"I guess we better head back?" I said and turned to walk back, but she grabbed my arm. I rose an eye brow at her.

"Uh. Afraid of being alone in the dark," she said, I nodded, taking her hand again walking back to Morty. Her following.

"Do you want a ride home?" I asked, she nodded and got into Morty's passenger side.

~~~~LB~~~~

We drove up to my house and I got out and walked over the drivers side, and looked at him.

"Do. You want to come in?" I hesitantly asked. Eli smirked and got out.

I walked inside my house, but Eli stood at the door. I looked at him questioningly.

"Don't you know. Vampires need to be invited inside," he smirked, I rolled my eyes. But he was vampire like.

"Oh my deep apologies. Please Eli do come inside," I said, he smiled and walked inside. It was the first time he was actually over.

"You have a nice house," he stated, I looked at him and smiled and started upstairs to my room Eli following behind. I got into my computer still seeing the Fortnight fic open. I ran to the laptop and closed it not wanting him to see it.

"Someone's in a rush to hide something. Not cheating on me now are you Saint Clare?" he asked walking over. I nervously laughed. Of course not. My computer went ding, we both looked at the screen.

Alli-b43: Boys suck.

I looked at Eli, he smirked.

Clare-e23: What happened between you and Drew?

Alli-b43: Well. We were in the park and making out, and trust me it was H. O. T.

Eli smirk grew wider, I blushed slightly.

Clare-e23: Spare me details, what happened?

Alli-b43: Then he saw someone from the football team and ditched me. Now I'm bored. I don't want to go home, my parents are boring and Sav and I don't, do anything together.

Eli looked at me.

"You didn't know? Alli is Sav's little sister" I said, he oh-ed.

Clare-e23: So. Try bonding, he might be cool.

Alli-b43: Yeah like that's going to happen. Can't I sleep over your place? My mom like you, so does my dad.

I looked at Eli. Before I typed no, he pushed my rolling chair slightly and typed.

Clare-e23: Sure we can stay up all night and talk about our boy problems. Me and Eli and you about Drew.

"She doesn't know we're dating" I said, he shrugged.

Alli-b43: Finally, your admitting to like him.

Clare-e23: No! I didn't type that.

"I'm hurt, does this mean you don't like me anymore?" Eli asked in mock hurt. I gave him a look

Alli-b43: Oh then who did? The wind?

Clare-e23: No… Eli

Alli-b43: WHAT IS HE DOING THERE?

Eli held back a laugh.

Clare-e23: Nothing. Just English project.

Alli-b43: Sure. On a Saturday night? I think not. He he. I'll leave you two alone to have… fun.

"Great. Just great." I said and turned on rolling chair and looked at Eli.

"What? You're going to have to tell her some time or another. We're going to have to tell everyone," Eli said.

"I know. But. I'm just not ready yet. And its not like half of the Degrassi population don't think we're dating" I said, he shrugged.

"What ever you say Clare." Eli said and walked down stair. I followed him down, he turned on the T.V. shook my head.

"What's on?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"Um. I think its Just Like Heaven. It's an American movie," he said I shrugged and we watched it. But then it got awkward when the couple kissed, I looked at Eli.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked he leaned a little bit closer to me and stopped right before my lips.

"Because your more interesting than the movie" he said I held my breath a little feeling his hot breath on my lips, waiting again.

"Well I better go, its late," he said, grabbed his stuff and walked outside got into Morty and drove away.

The end ^^

-I don't know what Alli's real SN on Degrassi is I made it up.

-Sorry if its bad.

-Wont post for a while cuz no laptop T^T


	3. I Can Do Anything

**I Can Do Anything I Want** - By Ame

(I Love 3OH!3 ^^)

~~~~LB~~~~

"Clare!" my dad yelled, telling me to come down stairs. We had to go the court today for the custody and the finalized divorce. I dreadfully walked down stairs in a pair of baggy jeans and a baggy t-shirt. I didn't feel like trying to look nice lately, only when I was with my parents, but they didn't complain, neither did I.

We were in the court in the next half hour, the judge asked us to take our seats and they let court go on. It didn't take to long because my parents minds were made up. They agreed on a normal divorce, Darcy being an adult could do whatever she wants in Kenya, and I was to live with my mother, and see my father every other week on the weekends.

Mother kept the house, and got a new job, she couldn't do church fundraisers anymore. Not like we even went to church anymore. Mother went back to working as a baker like she use to before my father and her had me.

~~~~LB~~~~

A week past with out much consideration; but my dad was out of town, so I was staying at our house this weekend, but my mother went on a "business trip" and wouldn't be back home until Monday.

Alli-b43: Clare want to come over?

Clare-e23: Um. Sure its not like I have anything to do.

Alli-b43: Well you could go and hang out with Eli who you are still in denial of liking.

Clare-e23: Okay. Listen. Promise not to freak.

Alli-b43: What Clare?

Clare-e23: Eli and I are dating.

Alli-b43: WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?

Clare-e23: Life's been annoying lately, okay. I just, don't know.

Alli-b43: All that matters is that you finally are not in denial and got your man.

Clare-e23: He's not "My man" he's just my boyfriend, and I like him. But I'm afraid.

Alli-b43: Of? Never mind. Come over and tell me because Sav needs to borrow my computer.

Clare-e23: Be there in a few.

I signed off, and looked at my clothes, a simple black skirt and a pink and black designer t-shirt. I fixed my hair slightly and walked to Alli's house. In about 20 minutes I was there and I knocking on the door.

"Hello? Oh Hi Clare" Sav said answering the door. I smiled at him.

"Hi Sav," I said he smiled back at me.

"Alli! Clare is here!" Sav yelled up to his sister and let me inside, a few seconds Alli rushed down the stairs and dragged me upstairs to her room.

"Hi Alli," I said sitting on her bed and making myself comfortable.

"Cut to the case, tell all about you and Eli," Alli said I looked at her.

"There's nothing to cut to the case about. We haven't done anything. Yet." I said shyly looking at the floor.

"Oh. To bad. I wonder what K.C. would think," Alli said.

"Why would K.C. care?" I asked, Alli looked at me.

"You're kidding right? K.C. is your ex. I think he'll give his input," Alli said.

"Hm. I wonder what K.C. would think," I said. The rest of the day, seeing as how I got there at around 4, went by fast. We talked about stuff, all kinds of stuff. It was now about 7.

"Alli, mom and dad want us down for dinner," Sav said knocking on the door. I looked at Alli and we walked down.

"I guess I'll go home then" I said feeling like a wheel on a family dinner.

"No, Clare. It's okay, you should join us," Alli's mom said I smiled at her, and Alli dragged me to the table and we sat down next to each other.

"Mom, is it okay if my friend stays for dinner too?" asked Sav, Alli looked at him.

"You have a friend?" Alli asked, I held back a chuckle, Sav eyed Alli.

"Yes Sav. Your friend can stay over too," Alli's mom said, and on cue Sav's friend came down stair. Partly shocked, I saw Eli.

"I guess I'll go now," he said to Sav, not bothering to look at the dinner table.

"No man, mom said you could stay," Sav said, and they walked to the table, now Eli saw me, he smirked, I looked down at the empty plate.

"I didn't know that Eli and Sav we're friends" I whispered to Alli, her mom bringing food.

"I didn't either, hey go figure," Alli said. Her parents sat at the head of the table.

"Please enjoy," Alli's mom said to us, I smiled at her. Then looked at the food, and Eli, who sat across from me.

After an awkward dinner, me and Eli bid our friends and their parents good bye and walked outside.

"I didn't know you were here," Eli said, taking my hand.

"I didn't know you were here either. I guess were even," I said, lacing fingers with Eli.

"Guess so," he smirked at me as we started walking.

"Where's you car?" I asked not seeing it.

"Morty broke down again, I'll fix him tomorrow," Eli said I looked at him.

"Walk me home?" I asked, he nodded. We walked in silence, half way there.

"Eli do you want to kiss me?" I asked without thinking.

"W-what?" he asked partly shocked.

"Um. Don't answer that. Alli got all these intimate things stuck in my head," I said blushing and looking down.

"Of course Clare. I want to kiss you, I mean," he said giving me his signature smirk.

"Then why don't you?" I asked him. Eli looked at me then away.

"Timing?" he asked rhetorically like he was unsure himself.

"Timing?" I re said. He stopped and causing me to stop as well. I stood in front of him.

He looked at me and slowly moved his head closer to mine, I looked at him waiting. But like always he stopped, and smirked.

"Yup. Timing," he stated, I looked at him, I wanted him to kiss me already, he was driving me crazy.

We walked to the Dot to grab some dessert, they have really good chocolate cheese cake. When we walked inside I saw K.C. and Jenna sitting at a table, Jenna spotted me.

"Hey Clare-Bear!" Jenna said waving at me, I slightly blushed at her calling me Clare-Bear.

"Clare-Bear?" Eli asked from behind me, I could feel his signature smirk. K.C. turned and looked at me uneasy. I looked back at him.

"Hi Clare, uh," he said looking at me the Eli.

"It's Eli." Eli stated and walked over to the table and grabbed a seat, motioning for me to come sit next to him. I dreadfully walked over and sat down next to K.C., Jenna on his side, then Eli, then Me.

"So, um. Hey Peter, can we have two chocolate cheese cakes?" I asked Peter, stopping him as he passed, he nodded and walked away. Bringing us two in the next five minutes.

"So. Clare. What are you doing with him?" asked K.C., a little harshly, as me, Eli, and Jenna ate our dessert quietly.

"Why? Can I not hang out with my boyfriend?" I asked sounding as harsh as K.C., Eli raised an eye brow at me and smirked.

"Your going out with him?" he asked looking at Eli.

"Oh. What's wrong with that?" I asked getting agitated.

"Nothing, but isn't he a little out of your league?" Asked K.C., I shot him a look.

"You know, I'm right here," Eli said.

"Not now!" K.C. and I scream at him in unison, he put his hands up I defense.

"Okay, so please tell me what you know about my league?" I asked him.

"A lot, since I've known you longer than dread and doom here," K.C. said, I stood up.

"Excuse me, since when do you have the right to tell me who I can and cannot date?" I asked. K.C. also stood up, people were starting to stare.

"Since I care about you!" K.C. said.

"Oh, so now you care about me? Where was that care when you cheated on me with Jenna? Huh? One of my closest friend? Where was that care when you cheated on my math test huh? Since when do you have the right to tell me what to do?" I half screamed at him.

"Since I'm your… Your." he started also half screaming but his voice toned down.

"That's what I thought," I said shooting him a glare.

"But still, he's wrong for you," K.C. said.

"Listen K.C., you are not my boyfriend, you are not my father, your barley even my friend. You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do. I can do anything I want, got it? Get it. Good," I said, smiled and walked out. Eli smirked, dropped a 20 and walked out following behind me.

"Well looks like someone grew some backbone" Eli said. I stopped and turned around, and before I lost all my backbone cooled off, I walked up to him and kissed him right there on the spot.

The end ^^

-Might be sucky cuz, yeah. Anyways hehe for some of you that asked for a kiss ^^.

-Gots my laptop back… need a new battery =/


	4. Only You

**Only You** - Ame

(Um… HI! I don't own Degrassi… and my neck hurts for 2 days straight T^T and my laptop has no battery in it and its still working ^^)

~~~~LB~~~~

I was laying on my bed, I couldn't shake her sent, the taste of her lips, her everything. I wanted to see her again, I looked at the clock, 12o'clock. I smirked and walked to Clare's house.

~~~~LB~~~~

"I've never felt so alive, though I'm technically not alive," Eli said to me, smirking. I smiled at him.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked him, he came over to me and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Ah my dear, dear Clare. It means that I feel so exultant around you. My dead heart comes to life, I want you, I need you. I need your everything. I Lo_

"Hey Clare!" Eli said sitting on my windowsill his legs dangling on the outside. I stopped typing quickly saved and closed the Fortnight fic.

"Eli. What are you doing here? On my windowsill?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well I wanted to see you, can I not come to see my girlfriend in the middle of the night?" he said, and smiled at me.

"Okay, your just lucky my mothers not home to see you," I said he looked at me.

"So, going to invite me inside?" Eli asked me, I gave him a look, at him teasing me on my vampire fascination.

"Nope, get lost," I smiled at the computer screen, even though there was nothing on it but my background.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not a vampire," he smirked and swung his legs on the inside and then walked over to me.

"So do you need something?" I asked him smiling innocently. I always smiled more around him.

"I've decided to look through your laptop," Eli said and pushed my rolling chair slightly and grabbed my laptop, then sat on my bed and looked through my stuff.

"Invasion of privacy much? What are you looking at?" I asked, getting off my chair and sitting on my bed next to him. He was looking through my pictures, most of which were with K.C., he looked at me.

"He's my ex boyfriend" I said, Eli back at the pictures.

"Why do you still have his pictures?" he asked dully.

"I haven't removed or added pictures in a long time, so sue me." I said he smirked at me.

"Maybe I will," Eli said, moving the laptop on the floor and facing me, crossing his leg.

"Oh for what?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Your body," he said, his eyes glistened with mischief. He leaned in closer to me. But then stopped.

"Why do you always do that? Stop before kissing me?" I asked me looked at me.

"I'm like Edward. I don't want to hurt you," Eli said, then leaned closer, hesitated then kissed me on my lips.

"I really like you Eli," I said when he put his forehead on mine.

"I really like you too Clare," Eli said then continued; "Now about suing you out of your body," he said and pushed me on the bed.

"E-Eli! Wha-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Just kidding," he smirked at me and stood up, and pulled me up with him.

"See you Monday Clare," Eli said and left, I looked at him and bit my lip wondering what would have happened if he_ no I don't think like that.

I looked back at my computer screen, and thought about the fan fiction I was writing.

~~~~LB~~~~

"Clare! I need you!" said Alli as I walked off the bus, I looked at her.

"Need me for what?" I asked her, as we started to walk to school.

"Well. Okay so there's going to be a romantic comedy play that's being put on. All of the people are being coupled off, because it's a play all about couples. So I was hopping that you'd join with me so it doesn't seem like I'm only joining because Drew is. I heard that Dave, Conner, K.C., Wesley, and Jenna are all joining too, please!" Alli pleaded and kept saying please until we walked to the door.

"Okay, okay already. I'll join, lets go," I said, Alli dragged me to the sign up sheets, I looked at it and put my name on it, then, hesitantly put Eli's name on it too. Then I went to math, waiting for it to end.

The bell rang after 45 minutes. I walked out and to my locker and on cue of shutting my locker, Eli was leaning on the other one.

"So what's this about me being in the school play?" Eli asked.

"Well why not? Adam's going to be in it" I said, smiling at him.

"Why would I want to be in some school play? Huh Clare? You can be in it if you want but I want out" he said and started walking to our English class with me.

"Because… There's going to be… lots of kissing, if you don't sign up, I might have to kiss other guys." I stated. He looked at me.

"Okay I'll join," he said before we walked inside, Eli kissed me on the cheek, smirked then walked in.

~~~~LB~~~~

I was sitting on the stage, Alli and Jenna next to me. In front of us were K.C., Dave, and Conner. We were just chatting and in the next few seconds I spotted Eli, leaning against the wall. I smiled at him.

"Okay chatty monkeys, I'm glad your all here, so I can affirm you the change in the play we're doing. This play was a favorite of mine, written by a student of mine last year," Our drama teacher said. I looked at her.

"Yes, Clare Edwards play," she said I groaned. It was a strange play I wrote with Alli, and handed in instead of the real play I wrote for her class. It was about a girl who's father was making her marry a different man, then she was dating and yeah.

"So who gets what roles?" Dave asked.

"Well, seeing as how some of you put on this play last year, for class I've decided on most of the parts already, and it doesn't matter if you can act or not. Our main leads are the same as last year, K.C. and Clare are the couple. Connor you're the father of Clare. Alli and Jenna the travelers that take the two on the adventures and Eli is the ex boyfriend." She kept going on; "Okay so we'll start from scene 1, do you remember you lines? For those of you who don't come and grab a script."

"I remember" K.C., Alli, Conner, Jenna and I all said in unison. I stood up and K.C. and Eli came on stage for scene one.

~~~~LB~~~~

"I can't believe you wrote that play, it doesn't seem your style" Eli said as we walked to my house.

"It's not. I wrote it with Alli and accidentally handed it in," I said he shrugged.

"Ironic on how your boyfriend is playing the ex and your ex is playing your fiancée," Eli said.

"Ironic huh? There's a kiss at the end, and I'm not looking forward to that," I said, he looked at me. Eli probably thinks I still have feelings for K.C. because of the pictures and now the play.

~~~~LB~~~~

We were all getting ready to go out for the play, I looked around, kind of nervous, because I wasn't really a stage person when it was a play, then I was more of a stage hand.

"We'll here's the play, I hope your enjoy," Sav said. The turn out was amazing. The whole school was almost there and lots of parents, shocked, I saw both of mine.

"We'll are you coming?" Eli asked me, smiling and kissing my cheek.

"My parents are both out there," I said, getting more nervous.

"Well then, show them you're okay without them," Eli said, I smiled and the play went on.

The play was going perfectly, we were at the last scene, the wedding scene, I was nervous about everything right now, especially kissing K.C., I looked, as I walked down the fake Aisle, at the crowed.

"Do you, Ron Wentz, take Lisa Ann as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the fake priest, Adam.

"I do," said K.C. not very interested.

"Do you, Lisa Ann, take Ron Wentz as your lawfully wedded husband?" Adam asked, I hesitated.

"I…" I said, and looked at the faced of my peers standing on stage with me.

"Lisa Ann?" asked K.C. raising an eye brow.

"I_" I started but was interrupted.

"I object. I can't let you marry her, because can't you blind idiots see? Lisa Ann and I are still in love," said Eli, bursting onto the stage and up to me, this was not part of the play.

"What?" asked K.C. shocked. But Eli only looked at me.

"I love you. Run away with me," Eli said, but instead of acting, make up words as we went along, I felt like it was more sincere.

"I. I love you too, only you, and forever you," I said to him, he smirked his smirk, and kissed me, grabbed my hand and we ran of stage. And that was the end of that.

* * *

The End^^

-I think that I might add Fitz in the next chapter.

-I feel like no one cares about these little comments I add at the end T^T

-If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to say so.

-I love all the reviews, makes me feel special ^^

-Sorry For Suckage


	5. If Fitz Loving You Want

**If Fitz Loving You Want**** - **Ame

(Hello ^^ I Love MisterKenzie He's UberFunny. Search Him On Youtube ^^)

~~~~LB~~~~

"I guess now everyone knows that we're a couple?" I asked Eli as we walked down the street near the dot, me still in a wedding dress, and Eli in a tux.

"Or they think it's part of the play," Eli said, taking my hand. Smiling down at me.

"Or that. It would probably be smart if they thought that, because my mother and father were in the crowd," I said, Eli shrugged. I looked around people we're giving us strange looks. We just smiled at them and both went home.

~~~~LB~~~

"Hey Clare," Eli said, sneaking into my house, it was about 10, my mother wasn't home, yet.

"Good thing its Friday, I would be sleeping," I said, smiling at him.

"Of course you would Saint Clare," Eli said, walking over to me, before anything happened we heard the door shut.

"Clare! Sweetie! Come down here please!" my mother yelled, I looked at Eli then walked down stairs, aware Eli was stalking behind me.

"Yes mother?" I asked when I got downstairs, seeing a man next to her.

"Clare, sweetie, this is Derek," mother said, gesturing to the man next to her. I gave him an awkward smile.

"Hi," I said, he smiled back.

"Derek, this is Clare, she's my daughter. Clare, Derek is my boyfriend, I'm hoping you'll approve," she said.

"Uh…" I said, not knowing how to react, well, in a polite way.

"Who's that?" my mother asked noticing Eli poking his head out of the stairs slightly, once spotted he came out and stood next to me awkwardly.

"I'm Eli, uh, Clare's English partner," he said smiling, knowing mother wouldn't mind an English partner here at 10.

"Mother. This is Eli, he's my boyfriend," I said looking her dead in the eyes standing my ground.

"And who said that you could go around doing as you please with guys that you barely know?" my mother asked, disappointed in me obviously. I looked at her like she had two heads.

"Oh really? You're yelling at me for this? What about him huh?" I said motioning to Derek; "Or has all the times you've been out drinking and having crazy sex with him?"

"Excuse me young lady!" she looked at me exceedingly peeved.

"You. Heard. Me. I know what you've been doing. And you still have think you have right to call yourself a good Christian woman? No you don't. Me? I've never had sex, or dreamt about it. I understand that I fantasized dirty things before but stopped before it got out of hand. You have no right to tell me whom I may or may not date. Your no longer the mother I knew," I said.

"And your no longer the obedient little girl who loved her family, and never gave back talk to her mother," my mother said.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Mother. I'm still me. Its just good, that I don't take what people have to say anymore. I'm always going to love you, and my father, but right now I'm vulnerable, to getting hurt. Life isn't working, and you acting like a maniac and telling me what to do isn't going to work for me," I said.

"So you think that dating a boy like him," mother said motioning towards Eli, which made me remember that my mother's "boyfriend" and my own where there, making me regret something's I said; "is a good idea when you're so "vulnerable"?"

"You know. Its not like me, and I doubt I'm going to stay this way, but I'm tired of it. Being Saint Clare, of doing the right things. It gets tiring, but I do it, because I believe in god. Sometimes it seems like he's not there, but he's always watching over me. I know that, but I'm tired, so please, just don't tell me what to do," I said, grabbing Eli and walking upstairs. Slamming the door when we were inside.

"Satanic Clare. I like it," Eli said smiling. I looked at him.

"Don't get used to it," I said, sitting down on my chair. He came closer.

"Can. You just leave?" I asked him before he got to close. He looked slightly hurt but then escaped through the window.

~~~~LB~~~~

It had been two whole days since I saw Clare. She was locked up in her room so tight, obviously upset. Not taking my calls, answering my texts, I was starting to get worried.

"Hey man. Where's Clare?" asked Adam coming to sit next to me at our normal table at the Dot.

"Still locked in her room," I said. Gloomier then usual, I needed Clare, she's my vitamin D. She's my sun, I enjoy her warmth, and annoying her isn't to bad either.

"Oh. She's not replying to my texts, or Alli's either, don't feel to bad," Adam said.

"Thanks for the comfort man," I said, smiling slightly eating a French fry, when my phone vibrated.

Incoming Text

From Clare

Message: The forest near the Dot in like 10? Bring Adam,

"Adam, come on, we have to go somewhere," I said, getting up and walking away.

"Wait where?" Adam asked trailing behind me.

We got to the forest after like 5 minutes and I saw the most beautiful girl, her curls feel on her face almost heavenly as she read "Of Mice And Men," hiding her oceanic blue eyes only so slightly. She was wearing a pinkish dress with white tights and flats.

"Clare," I said, in a slightly breathless way. She looked up and smiled, a bruise on her face.

"Oh. My god. Clare what happened?" Adam said walking over to her and examining the black patch under her eye.

"I was at my father's this weekend. I uh, feel down the stairs. I didn't reply to text or whatever because my father took my phone," she said smiling lightly.

"That's a bad lie. Did he hit you?" I asked Clare walking closer, my blood boiling.

"No." she said in a small voice.

"Why did he hit you Clare? So help me god, I will rip his head off, whether you tell me or not." I said.

"He hit me, because I, wouldn't break up with you, but don't do anything rash. I'm home now, mother is avoiding me, its like life back to normal, well almost," she said smiling.

"You know. I'm here to help, after what you did for me," Adam smiled, talking about when he was burning himself.

"I know. It's alright," she said.

"I don't like it. But fine, but if he ever touches you again," I said.

"You'll be the first to know. Lets go okay. The Dot. Coffee?" she said, I smiled and grabbed her hand and we went off.

~~~~LB~~~~

It was Monday, and I was still pissed off at the fact that Clare's douche bag of a father hit her, for reasons still unknown to me. Clare's been a bit distant lately, and all hopes of seeing my beloved Satanic Clare was gone for the most part. But I still loved plain old Saint Clare. She's the one I've been in love with for a while.

Love… I've been afraid of that word since Julia, my dead ex-girlfriend. But Clare didn't mind, she still liked me. But it's been a month since all of this started and I just don't know. I feel wrong for Clare, mostly since I cant do shit to stop her dad. My thought's were cut short when I saw Clare walking up to me and smile.

"Hey Eli," she said in her small angelic voice. Lately, everything about Clare seemed angelic and perfect.

"Hey," I said in my rasp manly voice. I felt insecure lately, though it wasn't my style, I just felt that Clare was to good for me but I shrugged it off.

"So, walk me to class?" she asked, I smiled my crooked smile, laced fingers and walked her to her next class, but before we could get there a major annoyance stepped in front of us.

"Well hello," Mark Fitzgerald said, standing in front of Clare, obviously hitting on her.

"Is it such a good idea to hit on a girl with her boyfriend right _next_ to her?" I asked the idiot.

"Yeah, that's something I don't understand. Why would someone as cute and all around perfect want to be with someone like… _you_" Fitz said, but it was true, I did wonder but I didn't let my mind be occupied with that question, seeing as how it was pointless.

"Why would someone like this, my _girlfriend_, want to be with you. I mean all you are is an all around "bad boy"? Pfft. No. All you are is a dick, and a bully, who pry on people who you think are lesser than you. Why would someone so perfect and innocent want to be with someone like," I paused, looked him un and down in disgust; "as simple minded and arrogant, and violent as you? She's rather not wait an hour every day after school for her "bad ass" of a boyfriend." I stated, he looked at me like he was about to punch me, but then stopped, for some reason.

"You know, I like smart girls," he smiled at Clare and sneered at me then walked away. I looked at Clare.

"Don't worry, I don't like guys like that. I like you Eli," she smiled at me reassuring me.

"I know," I smirked, she shook her head and we both continued walking.

~~~~LB~~~~

I was outside of the school building waiting for Clare, listening to my Ipod.

"So you think I'm not good enough for Clare?" asked Fitz walking up to me. I looked at him, putting my Ipod away.

"No I think you're not good enough for a Monkey, Clare's a light-year away from you," I said. He narrowed his eyes in anger. I just gave him a blank look. Then out of no where I was on the ground doubled over in pain, that dick punched me in the gut.

He turned around and looked at his friends with a smile and through his hands up in victory. I got up and shook off the pain, grabbed his arm, turned him around and punched him square in the jaw, causing him to bleed a bit. Fitz was now overly pissed off, and on cue Clare came running over.

"What are you two doing?" asked Clare in panic.

"You're boyfriend punched me in the face," Clare looked at my, her eyes asking me why.

"I'll tell you later," I mumbled, my gut still in slight pain, seeing as how the crime of passion had already passed.

"Come on let's go," Clare said tugging me away, and then we we're off.

~~~~LB~~~~

I was utterly shocked, I saw Fitz with a bloody lip and Eli slightly crouched over holding his stomach with one hand, the other had blood on it. I ran over immediately, not wanting this to get worse, or for a teacher to come.

"What are you two doing?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"You're boyfriend punched me in the face," Fitz pointed out. I started at Eli, with only but one question in my mind, "why?"

"I'll tell you later," Eli said, he could read my like a book, still.

"Come on, let's go," I said tugging Eli, so nothing else would happen, and we drove to my house, and I stood by the door, my mother and her _boyfriend_, we're home half the time, so I didn't want another cold war with my mother. I gave him a look.

"It was nothing," Eli said, I reached forward and touched his shoulder, he flinched a little.

"Nothing? I thought that violence wasn't your style," I said.

"It is, if there's a reason for it," he mumbled.

"That reason is?" I asked. He didn't say anything.

"Come on, I don't want you to get hurt anymore," I said.

"Because, he punched me, and he want's you. Is there anymore reason? He want's your body, he doesn't care about you. I wanted to make sure he doesn't come near you ever again," Eli said. I looked at him.

"Why? I could have done it myself, I'm fine. You know, girls can do anything boys can," I said frowning.

"You want to know why?" Eli asked, I nodded; "I love you."

-The END! DUN DUN DUN.

-What's Clare's reaction to this? I wonder. Hehe, I'm the write and I wonder myself -_-

-I think I made Clare/Eli to OOC this chapter? Meh, I like Satanic Clare, who else does?

-Should I add more Fitz/K.C.?

-Drew/Alli side story?

-Adam/OC side story?

-Comments, concerns, questions appreciated.

-Sorry for not posting, I lost my, inspiration, yeah that. Maybe since I didn't get to many reviews? Nah, I just got lazy :P

-For every person who reads and does not review a virgin is raped =O

-SAVE THE VIRGINS!

-I'm not Canadian, nor do I live in Canada so I do not own Degrassi.

-Me no Ownie, you no sueie

-Enough drama for you people? Not enough.

-Sorry for suckage T~T


	6. Tonight I Love You

**Tonight I Love You - Ame**

**(Sorry for not updating in a year :D, fail joke I get it… Anyways, this was on my mind last night so here yah go, for those who asked for fluffy, I hope you like, Please review =/ Also, listen to Tonight I Love You by The Latency, one of my fave bands. Actually in the episode where Clare and Eli are in Eli's room, it plays, I was like OMG OMG OMG OMG MOM THE LATENCY IS PLAYING! XD)**

**-LB-**

"I mean how much deeper can he get? Its like he takes a knife to my heart, with every word he says," I said, walking down the block with Clare, we were on a Friday night date to see one of their favorite poets.

"He takes personification, algorisms and makes them so twisted around. I have to say, that poet is a whole something else," Clare said, sitting down at a table at the Dot, which we currently walked in to.

"Ah Clare, you understand me," I smiled at her, she meekly smiled back at me.

"Of course," she said, I looked at her, thinking of something to say, anything. It had been a week since I said I loved her, but she still hadn't said anything in reply. But I didn't mind, I'm glad she didn't just, I don't know, dump me on the spot?

"Uh, I guess I should take you home then?" I asked, looking at the clock, it was 10.

"Um yeah," she said, and we got up and walked to my car hand in hand.

"Be careful at your dad's house okay?" I smiled, she giggled, I looked at her and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said in-between kisses.

"Eli, you know my dad doesn't like you," she frowned, and stopped kissing me.

"Ah but Clare, neither does you're mother, but does that stop me from coming to see you?" I asked in a "matter of fact" tone of voice, causing her to giggle slightly, and playfully hit me.

"No," she smiled, and I kissed her again, then hugged her like it was the last time I was going to see her, after Julia, I really just wanted to cherish Clare.

"Lets go?" I asked, she smiled and nodded, then I drove her to her dad's apartment.

**-LB-**

"Be careful at your dad's house okay?" Eli smiled at me, I giggled, for some reason, Eli just always made me giggle, because he just acted so… cute around me. He looked at me and kissed me, which I enjoyed every second of. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said in-between kisses, in a breathless voice.

"Eli, you know my father doesn't like you," I frowned, and stopped kissing him. I didn't need a cold war with my dad and boyfriend.

"Ah but Clare, neither does you're mother, but does that stop me from coming to see you?" he asked in a "matter of fact" tone of voice, causing me to giggle slightly, and playfully hit him. But it was true, though sometimes I wish my parents would just see Eli for the person I see him as. A wonderful person who cares about me.

"No," I smiled, and he kissed me again, then hugged me like it was the last time he was going to see me, like always, but I didn't mind.

"Lets go?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, then he drove me to my father's apartment.

"Bye," I said in a semi-breathless voice, to Eli, and I pecked his cheek, got out of his car and walked to the door of the apartment. I turned and locked eyes with Eli, then waved timidly and walked upstairs to my father's apartment, and walked in.

"Have fun with you're boyfriend?" my father asked me in a voice of disapproval.

"Uh, yeah father, I did," I said and looked at the floor, he shook his head.

"Clare, he's not right for you. I'm sure he just wants to use you for god knows what," he said, I bit back the urge to yell at him and just shook my head.

"You're wrong father, Eli's not like that," I said and brushed past him into my room.

**-LB-**

I was on my computer, typing my English homework assignment.

Adam-t43: Hey how was you're date?

I smiled at the screen.

Clare-e23: How it always is.

Adam-t43: Oh? Horrible with a side of pudding?

Clare-e23: You're so weird. It was wonderful. I love going to poetry readings. Hey how's you're love life?

Adam-t43: Love life? Oh you mean the nonexistent one? It's pretty peachy.

Clare-e23: You just haven't found the right person yet, I'm sure she'll come strolling along some time soon Adam.

Adam-t43: Thanks. Hey I got to go, Eli's spending the night, horror movie thon.

Clare-e23: Have fun.

I smiled and Adam logged off. Adam was my best friend, I got really close to him. Especially after Alli left. It was lonely, I miss her, she was my moral support for everything, but now I have Adam. But sometimes I felt bad for making him feel like a third wheel.

Then I looked at my fortnight fan fiction, and decide to type it.

"It was another gloomy dreadful night, and I walked into the forest.

'Clare, its so wonderful to see you here,' Eli smiled and walked up to me.

'As is to see you dear Eli,' I said, 'but who's you're friend?'

'Who? Adam, he's my best mate, who's that?' asked Eli, referring to the person behind me.

'Oh it's…'"

I stopped, thinking for a while, but not knowing how to write in another character for Adam. I stopped and head in for the night and decide to sleep.

**-LB-**

"Clare, when will you stop seeing that boy?" my father asked me, I looked at him, this was getting way to old.

"When the black and blue under my eye goes away," I said, he looked at my face, but make-up was covering it.

"Clare_" he started but the door bell rang, I paid no mind to it but my father answered it.

"Who are you?" I heard my father ask.

"Oh? I'm Eli, Eli Goldsworthy, nice to meet you sir, I'm Clare's boyfriend," He said, by his voice I could tell he was smiling.

"Oh, well, come right in," I heard my father say, partially shocked I turned to see a doppelganger of my boyfriend.

Eli was wearing a light blue polo, not sweater, and a pair of faded out jeans. He wasn't wearing his guitar pick necklace, and his fingers weren't colored black, they we're clear. He walked up to me and smiled.

"Sir, I was hoping that me, you, Mrs. Edwards, and Clare could talk, and maybe you might approve of our relationship," Eli said, smiling slightly fake, my father bought it though. He nodded and called my mother, Eli turned to me and smiled.

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" I asked Eli in a whisper.

"I, I want you're parents to like me Clare, even if it means I have to dress differently. I want you're parents to trust me. I need them to, because Clare I really, lo_" he stopped for a second then continued "care about you and I need you in my life," He said, I smiled at him, and touched his cheek.

"I know, but I want them to like the real you, my wonderful opinionated, dark boyfriend, who respects and cares for me. I want them to meet Eli, not Adam's brother," I said, he looked at me.

"How did you know that this belonged to Adam's brother?" he asked. I giggled.

"Go, change and come back," I smiled, he nodded, and whispered he'd be back in a few.

"Clare, mom will be here in a few. Oh, where's you're boyfriend going?" father asked.

"He forgot something at home, he'll be back a little while after mother gets here," I said.

**-LB-**

"Clare, you know I don't approve of you're boyfriend," my mother said, she had already meet him once, not in the best way though.

"Really? He seemed like a fine young man," my father said.

"Have you seen him?" my mother asked, just as my father was about to say something the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," I said and rushed to the door and opened it to see my boyfriend. I smiled, he was wearing a pair of torn black pants, his deadhand band t-shirt, the black on with "deadhand" surrounded with red, and a black leather jacket. To top it off, this fingers were back to black, and he was wearing his guitar pick necklace.

Eli casually strolled back into my father's apartment and sat at the table, next to me. My father looked shocked and my mother gave him a "see-I-told-you-so" look.

"Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, thank you for sitting and having dinner with me," he said, but not wanting to ruin good food, my father reluctantly sat down and we started to eat a little.

"So Eli, how old are you?" my father wanted to know, here comes the third degree.

"I'm a year older than Clare, sir," Eli answered with no hint of backing down in his voice, ready to take any question.

"Oh, you drive?"

"Yes."

"What kind of car," my father wanted to know, Eli awkwardly looked down at his food, before opening his mouth.

"A hearse."

"You mean a funeral car?" my father asked with shock in his voice.

"Yes, it belonged to my grandpa, but he passed it on to me not to long ago. But because it's old, it's taught me a lot about cars. My hearse breaks down a lot, so I've learned a lot of mechanic skills, so it's a win-win situation I guess," Eli said.

"Oh," my father said, taking a bite of his pasta.

"So Eli, what religion are you?" asked my father, the question everyone was waiting for him to ask.

"I'm an, um," Eli said, trying to find a way to word it.

"He's an atheist," I said for him. My father looked at us.

"You know Clare is a dedicated Christian right?" my father asked him.

"I know that. Clare is one of the most amazing people I've meet. She believes and follows god, just like, how good she knows the back of her hand. Every decision, she's about to make, she thinks, 'what would Jesus do?' and I respect her for that. Clare is opinionated, and sometimes she's not so much of a saint, but that makes her human. I'm superseded that she doesn't rebel often. That I think is because she knows her religion so well, because of her parents and that's what makes Clare so, unique," Eli smiled at me, I smiled at him too.

"You know that Clare wont have sex until marriage right," I chocked on my pasta when my father brought that one up. Eli hit my back to help it go down, then handed me some water.

"Yes sir, I know that very well. But to me, Clare isn't just another, um, person I want for her body. I like Clare because I can a intelligent conversation with her. We can talk about things like books, and poetry. We both love classic books, like "catcher and the rye" and poets like Edgar Allen Poe. Clare is someone who's opinionated when she wants to be. And she can think for herself. She's smart she's brilliant and she knows what she wants in life. Clare isn't someone I want for her body, I respect her to much. I like Clare because she's someone respectable and a good person to talk to. She listens to you, and she'll always try to help. She's just, Clare," Eli said, the last part a little breathlessly, but sternly looked at my parents, who looked shocked that Eli said all this about me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, I really hope you will allow me to date you daughter. Even if you don't, I'm still going to see her. Life is just, nothing without Clare in it, but it'd be a whole lot easier if you just approve," Eli said, almost desperate for my parents approval, but if Eli was talking like this about my daughter, I couldn't think of anything to say but, take her.

"Well, seeing as how I assume I can trust you, I will approve, like I said before, you seem like a very good young man," my father said.

"You don't seem that bad," my mother agreed, and looked at me apologetically because of all the times she bad mouthed him.

"Mother, father. Thank you. Oh and mother, maybe sometime me, you, Eli, and Derek can all sit down together for dinner like this too?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

**-LB-**

"Thank you for dinner, Mr. Edwards, it was wonderful, I'll be going now," I said to Clare's father. I was on top of the world. Somehow, even just being me I got Clare's parents to like me. Now they wont always be so upset to see her with me and he life will be the littlest bit easier. That thought just drove me to a point of utmost bliss.

"I'll walk you to you're car," Clare said, I smiled at her and took her hand.

"You know, I meant every word I said," I told her, looking down at her, when we got to my car.

"I know," Clare said, smiling up at me.

"Clare, I care about you so much," I said to her and leaned down slightly.

"I don't care about you Eli," Clare said to me. I stiffened, and wondered what she meant, she looked at the floor.

"I love you Eli Goldsworthy," she said, my breath caught in my throat.

"Clare," I managed to breath, but then words just didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was, it was me and Clare. We we're together, with both of our parents approving. Clare's lips on mine, It was utmost bliss, I couldn't be any happier at that moment. But I didn't realize, nothing lasts forever.

-End…

- Well sorry for the long wait, I kinda just feel unappreciated, like, no one reads my story anymore. Probably since I don't get a lot of reviews, I got like 4 maybe 5 last time. I guess that's a lot, but like I usually get more. I'm saying, this time for the next chapter I want maybe at least 6 or 7, or I'll just write when I get inspired again.

-Sorry for suckage

-I hope you liked the Fluff for now =D.

-Ame out.


	7. I Can't Name You

**We Need To Talk.**

**I Can't Name You.**

(SO I've been obsessing over that song, I Can't Name You. It's a solo work from one of the two awesome people that I love calling The Scene Aesthetic. This song I think really suites Eli and Clare. A lot of songs suit them, honestly)

**-LB-**

_Something's been eating me up, It's 4 in the morning my eyes should be shut. Is it cold where you're sleeping, Do you keep on wishing that someday I might just show up._

So I guess it really never works out? In life? You find someone you truly love and you devote yourself to them. But in the end nothing happens, you don't have the courage to share what you feel. Or worse… You can have it all to find out what the person you like, didn't like what you wanted to offer. They wanted both parts of your whole, when half of it doesn't exist.

But there has to be a person who understands and wants to be part of my whole being. Everyone has a someone to love. Eli has Clare. I just needed my Clare.

I'm Adam Torres. Eli and Clare, are my two best friends, and have been happily dating for a while now. But I recently have had my heartbroken. God I feel like a girl, and Fiona is the reason why.

"Adam. Did you hear me?" Eli asked me, dragging my attention away from a wall to him.

"What?" I asked, Eli gave me a look.

"Really, why do I tell you things?" He asked.

"Because I'm awesome?" I offered. Eli shook his head; "What is it then?"

"Clare_" he started and I groaned. Well you know how I mentioned that everything was peaches and daisies for them? Yeah I lied. No, they haven't broken up. They love each other, honestly. They just recently got into another fight. It's what they've been doing recently. Fighting.

"Let me guess. Clare wanted you to go with her to a movie, but you didn't feel like going because it was a girly movie. Then you dissed her taste in movies and she got angry," I guessed.

"What? How did you know that?" Eli asked me shocked. I shook my head.

"Obviously Clare called me yesterday. But really, just apologize, everything will be fine bro." I said and got up as the bell rang.

"Yeah, I guess I will," Eli said and he followed me into English, where Clare was already sitting in our little triangle formation seats. Eli walked in first, and I followed behind. Everything was normal. They made up as always. Same old, same old.

**-LB-**

_Remember the plans that we made? About getting married and where we would stay. Do you still hope we end up that way? Cause I know I've been praying each day._

You can spend your entire life with a person and know every material thing about a person, like their favorite color, their favorite animal. What they're doing with their lives and whatever else they tell you.

But you never really know a person.

Eli had been getting way to… strange, and Clare was suffering from it all.

Eli, Bull Frog and I went hunting. And Eli had taken the gun and "shot" Julia. Clare was getting really freaked out. She was scared for Eli, and trust me, I was too.

She ended up calling Bull Frog and slowly everything blew over.

"I don't understand. I don't get what's wrong with him. Everything was perfect, we were great. I don't understand what's going on Adam. I'm scared," Clare said, she was pacing around her room.

"I don't know either Clare." It was sad. That's all the support I could offer my friend.

And before you knew it, Clare and I were at the dance. She was edgy and Eli called her. I wasn't paying attention, they were having another argument, but that's when she shrieked, and grabbed me, while calling Bull Frog.

**-LB-**

_Something's been causing this pain, I know it's not real, it just feels that way. How did things dramatically change? Wish things would've just did the same._

No matter how messed up a person is. No matter how well you think you know them, or how bad their past is, things always work out. Don't they?

We ran into the room Eli was in.

"What did you do?" Clare asked in a desperate attempt to stay calm.

"I crashed Morty. You hated it," Eli said, sounding rather proud.

"But you could have died," Clare screamed dejected.

"It was worth it. You came," Eli said.

"Your manipulating me!" Clare said.

"But Clare. This was all for you!" Eli said a little bit angry.

"Eli I think we should, take a break. I think its time you let this go. I'm sorry. Goodbye," Clare said, voice breaking, and she turned to leave, but Eli grabbed her wrist. She just shook him off and walked away. Eli looked at me and I closed my eyes, and shrugged.

"I don't understand. All I wanted was for her not to act like I'm the bad guy anymore," Eli said to me.

"Eli, she wanted you to chill out. Take the time and relax. Become who you were. Not this, a kid who almost kills himself. Eli, I love you guys. But I don't know who you are," I said and walked out after Clare. But I stopped at the door.

"I don't know what's going to happen from now on. But I want you two to get back together. But Eli, you need to grow up. Go back to yourself. I'll be here to help you, just. Give me a call?" I said and walked out.

**-LB-**

_Let me whisk you away from your doubts and denial, Oh I know that you've heard this before. From the gentleman who's struggling because of the miles, Who's begging to make him your own._

I guess no matter how perfect you think a couple is, or how meant to be together they are, things always come to an end. You never know a person, and no matter how hard you try to keep up with them, it doesn't always work. Where we head in the future is unknown. If we find someone we love and mess it, can we actually ever get back together. I really don't know.

I'm Adam Torres, and my life's not over. Neither is Clare's or Eli's. Whether they spend it together or not, its up to them. But if they don't, life's just funny that way. They send you people you want to fall in love with, but in the end you just end up hurting yourself.

_Don't you dare wake me up, I don't want to wake up without you next to me. Don't you dare wake me up._

Sadly, that was the end of Eli and Clare. For now, if not for ever.

We can hope and pray that it'll all work out in the end. But for someone who understands, it might not.

I'm Adam Torres. Eli and Clare are my best friends. They were meant for each other. But nothing ever works out in the end.

* * *

- The End. Officially.

-Okay yeah, even I thought the end was really sucky. But I plan on actually trying my best to stay with the show. The show says break up, I say FUCK YOU, fine. ;A;

- I hope you liked the series to the best of it. And For all my readers thanks. I was a brat with reviews and crap, but I've grown up.

-You guys like my writing? I'll make you a deal, If I think Eli and his new girlfriend, or Clare and her new boyfriend are cute (OR IF ELI AND CLARE GET BACK TOGHER! Which I don't think is happening ;A;) I will write a new story for the new couple ^^... ;A;

-HONESLTY THOUGH, I SAW THE NOW OR NEVER PROMO AND CLARE'S NEW LOVE INTEREST IS HOT!

-Not as hot as Eli…

-Bye bye! Thanks for loyally reading~


End file.
